


Tabula Rasa

by Naranjita



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha! Bucky, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff doméstico, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, No es Steve friendly, Omega! Tony, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), borrado de memoria, esporádico angst, huyendo de Hydra, infinity war what infinity war, menciones de tortura fuera de pantalla, pero tampoco es un gilipollas obsesivo, vinculación (bonding)
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-06-01 14:41:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15145367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naranjita/pseuds/Naranjita
Summary: Son buenas. Estas pequeñas bromas. Los mantiene estables y evita que el silencio que sigue se sienta demasiado pesado.No es familiar de ninguna manera, pero nada lo es. Porque en realidad no tiene ni idea de por qué James y él se unieron, cómo se conocieron, cuándo se enamoraron ... Solo hay una pared blanca de nada en su mente. Eso debería molestarlo. De hecho, está bastante seguro de que lo hará más tarde, en el futuro ... Pero si no puedes coquetear con tu propio Alfa vinculado con el que saliste de la guarida secreta de una secta malvada, ¿entonces qué sentido tiene vivir? Ninguno, exacto.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Tabula Rasa](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14622402) by [phlintandsteel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phlintandsteel/pseuds/phlintandsteel). 



> Esto es una traducción del fabuloso trabajo de phlintandsteel, la cual me dio permiso para publicarlo. Encontraréis el trabajo original aquí mismo en Ao3 bajo el mismo título.  
> Subiré un nuevo capítulo todos los Martes.  
> Son 14 capítulos en total y está terminado y con final feliz ;)
> 
> No necesito decir que Marvel no es mío, ¿cierto?  
> Disfrutad de la lectura y pasaos por el original para hacer saber a la autora lo que pensáis, se alegrará mucho.

Está gritando. Tiene la sensación de que le abren el cráneo con un martillo neumático y excavan en su cerebro con una cuchara oxidada. No hay nada más, ni sensaciones, ni conocimiento, ni conciencia, solo el dolor y la vaga maravilla ante el hecho de que todavía no ha muerto.

Hasta que el dolor se detiene repentinamente.

El resultado es una putada, no lo malinterpreten, pero el cese del dolor vivo es casi como lograr el nirvana en su disparidad.

El sonido comienza a registrarse primero. Tiene la sensación de que abrir los ojos le dolerá, pero los gritos que hacen eco a su alrededor piden una mayor comprensión de su entorno.

Parpadea y las luces brillantes asaltan su visión.

Sin embargo es demasiado, así que los cierra de nuevo. Un gemido lastimoso sale de su garganta por instinto. Está dolorido y ahora puede notar que está inmovilizado, pero no sabe por qué o quién le está haciendo esto. Siente una punzada de miedo al darse cuenta de que ni siquiera sabe quién es él.

Entonces unas manos destrozan las ataduras, liberándole de una manera demasiado apresurada para ser un captor. Al menos eso cree... Intenta abrir los ojos otra vez, pero su vista es confusa, las luces le impiden ver la cara del hombre sobre él sin importar cuántas veces parpadee para intentar aclarar su visión. Pero luego ... luego es atraído en un abrazo y el aroma le golpea la nariz.

El vínculo se abre ampliamente, bañándolo en las emociones del alfa.

Oh.

Oh .

¡Su compañero!

¡Él tiene un compañero y lo ha salvado!

No esperaba ser salvado .

El vínculo entre ellos no debe haberse roto por lo que sea que le hayan hecho en la cabeza. Puede sentir las emociones corriendo entre ellos, la preocupación y el alivio y la confusión todo en una sorprendente y relajante corriente de cariño . Supone que necesitarán controlar ese flujo abierto en un momento, pero se siente tan, pero tan bien en este momento. Deja salir una emoción llena de entusiasmo desde donde tiene enterrado el rostro, en el hueco del cuello de su alfa.

"Shh, shh, te tengo. Nosotros ... aún no estamos a salvo, no lo creo ... Pero estoy aquí " dice el alfa. " Mataré a cualquiera que intente hacerte daño ".

Él asiente en el pecho de su alfa, tomando la comodidad que le ofrece. Siente que debería ser extraño sentirse consolado por alguien que dice que mataría por ti, pero considerando la situación ...

Cuando su alfa lo ayuda a salir del dispositivo de tortura disfrazado como una silla, finalmente se aleja de las luces duras lo suficiente como para ver al hombre. Él es objetivamente hermoso; alto, con una fuerte mandíbula, ojos gris pizarra y cabello castaño hasta los hombros que definitivamente le da un aspecto de chico malo.

Y tiene un brazo de metal.

"Yo, uh, creo que me han borrado la memoria o algo así" Se aventura "No ... no recuerdo tu nombre" admite un poco tímidamente. Un omega debería recordar el nombre del alfa al que está unido, por el amor de Dios ...

El alfa parpadea ante él, con una mirada en blanco en su rostro.

"Tampoco lo recuerdo".

"Oh."

"Yo estuve en la silla antes que tú ... Solo recuerdo que salí de allí y luego vi cómo te metían ... Yo ... Te juro que no les hubiera dejado de haber sabido. Es solo que no sabía quién eras hasta que comenzaste a gritar y sentí que se había agudizado nuestro vínculo ... Lo siento mucho " admite su alfa, con la emoción surgiendo en sus ojos.

"Oye, está bien" dice, poniéndose de nuevo en los brazos de su alfa y frotando su mejilla contra él. "No lo sabías. Yo tampoco sabía quién eras cuando comenzaste a sacarme de esa maldita silla. No es culpa tuya, cariño " dice tranquilamente. Su alfa lo abraza, frotando una suave mano arriba y abajo en su espina dorsal.

"¿Supongo que tampoco recuerdas tu propio nombre?" Le pregunta su alfa.

"No, no tengo nada ... Zero, zip, zilch, nada".

"Bueno, no te voy a llamar 'omega' ... ¿Así que tal vez deberíamos elegir un nombre hasta que podamos descubrir quiénes somos?"

"¿Qué? ¿No quieres que te llame ' alfa '? " Se burla en un pequeño tono entrecortado, muy fácil, despreocupado por los cuerpos esparcidos a su alrededor. Eso debería ser preocupante ...para lo poco que le preocupa.

"Enfócate, cariño" sonríe su alfa "Podría haber más de estos imbéciles alrededor".

"Bien bien. Necesito un nombre. Y una pistola. Siento que tener un arma mejoraría enormemente esta situación " dice, mirando a su alrededor para ver si tienen algún equipo que valga la pena.

"Nombres primero. ¿Qué pasa si nos separamos y necesitamos comunicarnos? " Insiste su alfa.

"Bien, bien, eso tiene sentido ... Veamos ... Hmm ... ¡Lo tengo! Puedes ser 'Al' y yo seré 'Zach'. ¿Lo pillas? A y Z ", señala, exagerado por las circunstancias.

Su alfa, Al , resopla.

"Bien, Zach , ¿crees que sabes cómo usar un arma?" Pregunta.

Se aleja del abrazo de Al, levantando un rifle de asalto de un hombre muerto. "Solo hay una forma de averiguarlo realmente" dice al mirarlo. Echó un vistazo furtivo al brazo de metal de su alfa.

Al se da cuenta, encogiéndose de hombros mientras levanta los dedos de metal para abrirlos y cerrarlos en un puño. Zach, como ha decidido comenzar a pensar sobre sí mismo por el momento, puede decir que su alfa está tan desconcertado por el apéndice como él. Sin embargo, es increíble, si no piensas demasiado en cómo lo han unido... Zach no recuerda nada de sí mismo, ni su cumpleaños o su comida favorita, ni si es o no una persona madrugadora ... pero está bastante seguro de que las extremidades metálicas como esa no son algo común ...

Sin embargo, no es que Al tenga respuestas, por lo que se abstiene de plantear el tema. En lugar de eso se concentra en el arma, sabiendo casi instintivamente dónde está el seguro, cómo controlar la munición, despejar la cámara y configurarla en modo automático. Huh.

Al parpadea hacia él.

Zach se encoge de hombros.

 

Para el momento en que salen de la base de sus captores no hay un alma que quede viva tras ellos. Durante un momento, vislumbran la pantalla de un ordenador justo antes de que reciba un tiro, mostrando una imagen del alfa etiquetado como 'James' y luego algo que comenzaba con una "B" ... pero es solo un vistazo y la máquina es inútil en el momento en que se realiza el disparo. Zach no tiene las herramientas adecuadas, simplemente lo sabe, y no tienen tiempo , puede sentirlo, como para tantear ese ordenador. Así que, en una muestra de falta de fe, queman todo el edificio hasta los cimientos en su camino de salida. Con suerte esta cosa de la secta de "Hydra" no tendrá servidores con información de reserva ... porque no había forma de permitir la existencia de la capacidad de borrar mentes ...

James los saca en un coche de aspecto civil, probablemente utilizado para ir de incógnito o por los peces gordos o algo así, y Zach inmediatamente lo alaba y salta al asiento del conductor.

El fuego realmente se pone en marcha mientras se alejan, e incluso hay algunas explosiones, todo es muy dramático. Sin embargo, ¿Zach no debería estar en shock o algo? James parece estár bien habiendo ayudado a matar a cerca de 70 hombres hace poco...

"¿En algún momento has mirado atrás?" Pregunta Zach, mientras echa un vistazo al espejo lateral "Y has pensado, '¿quién diablos somos?' ..."

James hace ese pequeño sonido divertido de nuevo que Zach encuentra ridículamente atractivo. Realmente no es justo lo bien que se ve el hombre mientras bufa, y responde: "Cariño, tus conjeturas serían tan buenas como las mías".

"Punto justo" admite Zach, centrándose en el camino frente a ellos de nuevo.

Hay silencio por unos momentos ya que ambos se dan cuenta de que escaparon, de que ahora son libres, se hunden y toman el control.

"Vas a estar quitándome de encima de ese brazo de metal cuando nos detengamos por la noche, para que lo sepas" comenta Zach, vigilando si les siguen, por si las dudas.

"¿Sí?" Pregunta James, no del todo incrédulo, pero más bien como probando las aguas ...

" Sí… por favor " Zach insiste, dando un pequeño escalofrío exagerado para complacer a su alfa.

"Sabes, de alguna manera tengo la sensación de que no pides permiso con frecuencia de forma amable..." James devuelve la sonrisa, explorando sutilmente la jungla a su alrededor. "Creo que es mejor que me aproveche de eso cuando pueda".

"Eres un hombre inteligente, James, obviamente esa es la razón por la que me uní a ti".

"Sí, y estoy seguro de que el brazo de metal no tiene nada que ver con eso ..." James se burla de él.

Son buenas. Estas pequeñas bromas. Los mantiene estables y evita que el silencio que sigue se sienta demasiado pesado.  
No es familiar de ninguna manera, pero nada lo es. Porque en realidad no tiene ni idea de por qué James y él se unieron, cómo se conocieron, cuándo se enamoraron ... Solo hay una pared blanca de nada en su mente. Eso debería molestarlo. De hecho, está bastante seguro de que lo hará más tarde, en el futuro ... Pero si no puedes coquetear con tu propio Alfa vinculado con el que saliste de la guarida secreta de una secta malvada, ¿entonces qué sentido tiene vivir? Ninguno, exacto.

 

"Me pregunto si alguien nos está buscando" reflexiona Zach. Giran hacia la ciudad en una bifurcación del camino.

"No lo sé ... tal vez ... Depende de cuánto tiempo hayamos estado fuera, supongo" razona James.

"Me pregunto qué año es" agrega Zach.

"Yo me pregunto en qué país estamos" James hace un gesto hacia una señalización en español.

"¿Sabes que? Sé lo primero que vamos a hacer " dice Zach con fuerza repentina "Comprueba la guantera por si hay algo de dinero o algo así. Esperemos que estos cabrones de Hydra fueran lo suficientemente paranoicos como para llevar con ellos grandes cantidades en efectivo en todo momento ".

James, de hecho, encuentra un sobre con un fajo de billetes.

"¡Sí! ¡Premio! "Zach levanta el puño " Me estoy muriendo de hambre, vamos a por unas hamburguesas con queso ".


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Segundo capítulo.  
> ¡Disfrutad de la lectura!

Así que, Venezuela aparentemente está en medio de una revolución violenta.

Cuánto puede haber tenido que ver Hydra con eso, no tienen ni idea. Es un tipo de existencia horrible, tensa, que se vive momento a momento, en un lugar que se colapsa desde dentro. Zach definitivamente tiene un nuevo aprecio por la gente de países devastados por la guerra que solo están tratando de sobrevivir a la violencia que los rodea. Y él sabe, demonios, que muy pocas personas en el mundo son probablemente tan buenas en la violencia como él y James.

Con tantas personas tratando de correr, esconderse o escapar, un alfa que es un poco más protector con su omega no llama mucho la atención. Sin embargo sí lo hacen las mangas largas y los guantes que James debe usar para cubrir el brazo. Es difícil incluso encontrar una camisa de manga larga en pleno verano ...

Tienen una huída bastante preocupante de las fuerzas del ejército, donde Zach recibe un disparo y James se vuelve loco , abriéndose camino a través de un tanque a puñetazos y acojonando a algunos soldados de infantería. Pero también es cuando Zach descubre que su cuerpo hace una cosa extraña de luces naranjas que cura heridas en segundos.

Después de evadir lo que queda del ejército y acurrucarse uno en los brazos del otro esa noche, James pasa la punta de sus dedos, a la altura del pulmón, donde la bala había entrado y salido, dejando un cráter abierto en la espalda de su omega, y luego sobre la enorme cicatriz en su pecho. A estas alturas ambos están bastante familiarizados con las cicatrices del otro, a veces inventan las historias más ridículas para explicarlas, en lugar de saber realmente.

La luz naranja dentro de Zach no dejó ninguna cicatriz detrás de esto, aunque ...

Zach se inclina hacia adelante y presiona un beso en la maraña de cicatrices que se cruzan en el hombro de James.

Se duermen con el vínculo abierto entre ellos.

 

 

 

Poco después de eso, huyen del país por completo, tras más de dos meses de vivir en los bordes de la civilización. El drenaje psicológico ya pesa más que el anonimato de la guerra. Estuvieron allí lo suficiente para fingir que fue más tiempo, y nadie está sorprendido por la falta de documentación, así que eso es una ventaja.

Zach tiene la sensación de que hay mejores formas de hacerlo, tal vez haya contactos y redes para moverse entre países cuando no quieres que te vean ... Pero él no recuerda ninguno de ellos, así que ... 

"Creo que debimos haber sido espías" dice mientras se hace cargo de vigilar la comida en el centro de refugiados donde se hospedan.

"Tal vez tú eras un espía" señala James "Pero esto no es exactamente sutil, cariño" agita sus dedos de metal a su omega, sin quitar los ojos de los alimentos.

Varios niños en el centro se han estado quejando de que un "trabajador de voluntariado" en particular es demasiado susceptible con ellos ... Eso terminará esta noche.

"De acuerdo, tal vez éramos espías, como super espías exitosos y geniales, pero una misión salió mal y perdiste una extremidad, y me hirieron gravemente, así que 'nos inscribimos' para participar en un experimento científico, pero luego nos atraparon los malos " sugiere Zach.

"Supongo. Eso es probablemente tan plausible como lo que dijiste sobre los alienígenas ".

"Disculpa" dice Zach mientras el alfa en cuestión entra en el rango de una cámara. Él cambia entre las transmisiones para rastrear el movimiento del hombre. "Mi teoría de la abducción alienígena es una obra de genio creativo".

 

 

 

Cuando la desaparición del trabajador se reporta a la policía local comienzan a revisar sus pertenencias en busca de pistas sobre dónde podría estar o qué podría haberle sucedido. Cuando se descubre su colección de pornografía infantil la búsqueda adquiere una luz diferente.

Aún así nunca encontraron su cuerpo.

 

 

 

"¿Sabes qué? Hasta nunca Venezuela " dice Zach en medio de una arcada, en un barco rumbo a Panamá. James le frota la espalda, justo a su lado durante toda la escena de los mareos. Luego acurruca su omega más cerca una vez que ha pasado el jadeo, metiendo la nariz de Zach en su cuello. "Ni siquiera compré mi hamburguesa con queso" se queja su compañero.

"Trataremos de conseguirte una una vez que te sientas mejor, cariño" James le asegura.

Zach ha notado que James no hace promesas si no está seguro de poder cumplirlas. Puede parecer algo pesimista para algunos pero a Zach le encanta. No tiene que preocuparse por palabras vacías, o que James esté de acuerdo con las cosas solo para que se calle. Su compañero siempre le presta atención, y si dice que hará todo lo posible por conseguir una hamburguesa con queso para Zach, entonces eso es suficiente para él.

 

 

Panamá tiene una población relativamente grande de expatriados estadounidenses, pero los dos se limitan a hablar español ya que pretenden haber sido de Venezuela. No es como si su español no fuera perfecto de todos modos, por la razón que sea. Visitan una biblioteca y ambos descubren que pueden hablar ruso e italiano además del inglés. Zach habla japonés e hindi, aparentemente, pero James no los conoce. Sin embargo, lo compensa por su fluidez en casi todos los idiomas y dialectos europeos.

"En serio, ¿qué demonios?" Zach refunfuña, habiendo conseguido un poco de competencia "¿Quién aparte de un lingüista profesional habla más de 30 idiomas?"

"¿Espías?" James se encoge de hombros.

Zach suspira. "Voy a dejar pasar eso. Pero solo porque valida mi teoría" lo enmienda.

"Lo que tú digas" James le sonríe.

 

 

 

Durante su segunda semana en Panamá, se anunció al mundo que Tony Stark había desaparecido.

James y Zach han estado debatiendo quedarse un tiempo, o permanecer en movimiento, uno de los dos siendo más paranoico que el otro.

Sin embargo la conferencia de prensa de Stark Industries paraliza una gran parte del mundo, incluido el rincón en el que están encerrados.

La transmisión muestra una cinta de teletipo en la parte inferior de la pantalla, para que la gente pueda ver la quiebra de valores en tiempo real.

Esto trastorna irracionalmente a Zach por alguna razón.

Mierda.

"Vámonos a casa,  _ babe _ . Ahora" James lo guía por el codo lejos de la pantalla de TV.

Saber cómo actuar casualmente bajo presión no debería ser tan fácil para una persona promedio, está seguro de eso.

Cuando regresan al lugar que les sirve de base por el momento James cierra cada cerradura mientras Zach camina en la pequeña área abierta.

"Eres Tony Stark" dice James de manera uniforme, mirando los movimientos ansiosos de su omega.

Zach frunce el ceño. "No digas eso"

James levanta una ceja. "Te ves exactamente como él, cariño ... Llevamos huyendo casi todo el tiempo que anunciaron que has estado desaparecido, y podríamos haber sido los cautivos de Hydra durante un tiempo anterior ... No hace falta ser un genio para sumar dos y dos."

Zach niega con la cabeza, una mirada oscura en su rostro.

"No me gusta. Eso no ... no se siente bien. Algo está mal " dice sin poder hacer nada.

"Se llevaron nuestros recuerdos ... Nada necesariamente se sentirá bien ..." James dice en voz baja.

"Pero eso es parte de esto, ¿vale? Tú y yo, eso se siente bien. Puedo sentir eso. Nosotros . Si soy Tony Stark y eres mi compañero, entonces ¿por qué diablos no mencionaron que también desapareciste?" Zach rechaza la idea, su ceño se vuelve más profundo.

James no tiene una respuesta inmediata a eso.

"¿Lo ves? Algo no está sumando aquí " dice inquieto.

"Tenemos que hacer un reconocimiento entonces" James asiente.

"Entraremos en la biblioteca esta noche. Necesito conexión a Internet ".

"No hay problema."

 

 

Cinco minutos de "piratería" los lleva a la terminal de la biblioteca con facilidad. Y eso incluye el tiempo de inicio de este antiguo dinosaurio de escritorio. Quince minutos en Internet revela que no hay ningún registro conocido de ningún compañero de Tony Stark o que esté vinculado. A continuación peina los informes de personas desaparecidas de todo el país para cualquier alfa llamado James "B". Hay bastantes de ellos, pero ninguno se parece al suyo.

Honestamente, les deja más preguntas que respuestas.

Porque incluso si él y James se hubieran unido en secreto, debería haber desaparecido de alguna parte , debería haber alguien buscándolo también ...

"Tal vez solo yo fuera el espía" dice James, tratando de consolarlo cuando finalmente regresan a casa "Y por eso no hay nadie buscándome ..."

Zach se sienta en el borde de la cama, con la preocupación grabada en su cara.

"Realmente crees que soy él, ¿verdad?"

"Yo ... realmente lo creo" dice James, acercándose lentamente, volviendo a medir el estado de ánimo de su omega entre cada paso. "Tu cara, tu constitución, la cicatriz en tu pecho ... demonios, incluso la pauta de tu risa, parecen compatibles ... No soy un programa de reconocimiento facial, pero si tuviera que apostar si sois la misma persona... Bueno, ganaría esa apuesta..." James dice, sentándose junto a él.

"La vida de Tony Stark ... Él es Iron Man , él es ..." Zach se calla.

"Sí ... Eso explicaría muchas de tus habilidades, en realidad ..." señala James.

"Estoy bastante seguro de que estoy embarazado"  dice sin rodeos.

"Yo- ¿Qué?" James se queda corto.

"Todavía no se me nota. No tengo ni idea de cuándo debería o no haber tenido un celo o algo así, pero, cuando me dispararon ... Cuando las luces naranjas y brillantes estaban haciendo lo suyo, sanandome, era como si pudiera sentir... algo... " se encogió, sosteniendo una mano sobre su abdomen.

"¿Embarazado?" Susurra James, hay esperanza y terror luchando en su voz.

"No sabía cómo sacar el tema ... Tal vez estoy loco, pero era como si pudiera sentir otra... uh... vida, o algo así ... Como si el resplandor lo buscara para asegurarse de que también estaba bien ... No sé ... " Tony dice, frotándose una mano en el pelo.

"Si eso es lo que sentiste, eso es lo que sentiste, amor" dice James, tirando de él suavemente a sus brazos.

"¿Me estás olfateando?" Tony murmura desde su pecho.

"Tal vez" admite James.

Se sientan en silencio durante unos minutos mientras James subrepticiamente frota su esencia sobre él, haciendo que Tony se ría y le devuelva el favor.

Todavía conserva su actitud sombría cuando terminan.

"La vida de Tony Stark es demasiado peligrosa para un bebé ..."

James se toma un momento para pensar sus palabras antes de hablar, porque puede oler qué tan nervioso está su compañero sobre todo esto.

"Nuestras vidas no han sido exactamente un juego de niños desde que nos despertamos ..." Le recuerda, recibiendo un lento asentimiento por su esfuerzo.

Hay algunos latidos más de silencio.

"¿Quieres que te siga llamando Zach? ..." pregunta James.

"Ugh. No. Eso siempre fue algo temporal ... Pero ... creo que tampoco estoy listo para ir a la Embajada de EE. UU. ... "

"De acuerdo" dice James, frotando la espalda de su pareja embarazada, "Está bien, Tony. Lo tomaremos tan lento como necesites. Cualquiera necesitaría unos días para asimilar esto ".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El próximo episodio se subirá el martes y se retomará exactamente donde nos hemos quedado (aunque estoy considerando subir dos episodios por semana, ¿que decís?)  
> Dejad comentarios para hacerme saber si queréis publicaciones más seguidas ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siento la tardanza, normalmente haría ya muchas horas que esto debería estar subido pero no pude hacerlo antes. Sigue siendo martes sin embargo......  
> Bueno, aquí está el tercer capítulo.  
> ADVERTENCIA: Escena sexual explícita.  
> El capítulo comienza inmediatamente después del anterior, sin saltos temporales.  
> Espero que os guste.

Tony lo abraza más fuerte por un segundo antes de aflojar su agarre lo suficiente como para mirarle a la cara. "Te estás tomando todo el asunto del embarazo terriblemente bien ..."

James le sonríe. "¿Se suponía que eran malas noticias o algo así?"

"Bueno, no ... pero ... Estamos huyendo, no recordamos quiénes somos, no tenemos ni un centavo a nuestro nombre ... No sé nada sobre estar embarazado y tampoco tú " Tony hace un gesto entre ellos " Esta es literalmente la definición de 'ir a ciegas' ... "

"Estoy bastante seguro de que podremos resolverlo ..." James dice, empujando a Tony con su nariz. Reparte una fila de besos a lo largo de la sien de Tony, deslizándose por un lado de su cara, dirigiéndose hacia su cuello.

"¿Sí? Supongo que podríamos ... Los omegas han tenido bebés durante miles de años, después de todo, no es que yo sea el primero ... Y, quiero decir, son nuestras vidas, podemos hacer lo que queramos con ellas ... " Tony tararea mientras James hace conocer sus intenciones, invadiendo el espacio de Tony, empujándolo sobre la cama.

"Claro que sí. Podemos conseguir un libro o algo así ... " James acepta, besando la mandíbula de su omega.

Tony descubre su cuello, invitando a su alfa a ir más allá.

"Probablemente deberíamos irnos de Panamá mañana, viajar lo más lejos que podamos mientras puedas hacerlo" dice James roncamente, mordisqueando el arco de su garganta y bajando hasta la clavícula de Tony. Con un escalofrío, Tony se mueve debajo de él, envolviendo sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de James.

"Norte. Deberíamos dirigirnos al norte ... el norte de Europa, oh, joder, por favor sigue haciendo eso " gimotea mientras James mueve sus caderas.

"Al norte de Europa entonces " cede fácilmente, sabiendo lo sencillo que será para ellos mezclarse y perderse allí. Él sigue rodando sus caderas, su polla endureciéndose mientras se mueven el uno contra el otro.

"No quiero ser Tony Stark , solo quiero ser tuyo" murmuró Tony, pasando las manos por debajo de la camisa de James.

"Solo quiero ser tuyo también, cariño" admite James.

"Bien. Oh . Vale, ahora que todo está arreglado, joder , exijo que nos quitemos la ropa de inmediato" Tony lo besa, caliente y profundo, haciendo que todos los demás pensamientos salgan volando de sus cabezas.

Porque el sexo estando vinculado es tan bueno como andan publicitando por ahí. Tony supone que ya debería saberlo, pero su primera vez tras salir de la base de Hydra se sintió como una revelación. Han tenido relaciones sexuales mucho desde entonces, sexo vigoroso e ineludiblemente estruendoso , siempre que podían. Los condones se intercambian como moneda en la guerra, al igual que los cigarrillos y el alcohol, así que los han estado usando ... Pero honestamente estar embarazado no es una sorpresa.

James se quita obedientemente su propia ropa y ayuda a despojar a Tony de la suya, besando la piel con reverencia a medida que se revela. Tony se excita de inmediato, ya sea por las hormonas o simplemente por James , no tiene ni idea, pero ya está lo suficientemente mojado como para dejar una mancha oscura en su ropa interior.

"Mm, mírate" susurra James, besando el estómago de Tony mientras sus dedos rozan la tela húmeda.

Tony se queja, balanceando sus caderas ante los juegos de James. Sin embargo, adora sus juegos previos, por lo que no insiste en que James lo tome ahora. A penas empiezan a pasar la fase de "exploración", de volver a aprenderse el cuerpo del otro, él cuenta con James para recordar cómo le gusta que lo toquen ahora.

Y el alfa en James disfruta usando todas las ventajas que puede para darle placer a su omega.

Dios, van a tener un bebé .

James siente una oleada de protección, lo que extrañamente complementa su excitación bastante bien ... Le quita la ropa interior a Tony y se coloca entre las piernas de su omega. Sin embargo, no presiona dentro de él, inclinándose sobre su cuerpo para robar otro beso. Ahora sus entrepiernas rozan piel con piel, con Tony gimiendo en su boca por el contacto. James tira con insistencia de los pezones de Tony, hasta que la espina dorsal del hombre se inclina sobre la cama, saboreando la vista de cada músculo tenso y jadeante aliento que le da.

"Te vendrás al menos tres veces para mí esta noche, cariño" James retumba en la oreja de su compañero y se estremece.

Los números dos y tres suceden mientras James se balancea felizmente dentro de él, su gran longitud golpea cada punto de placer que tiene. Tony grita cuando atraviesa el tercero, agarrándose desesperadamente a la espalda de James porque no tiene a dónde ir, nada que pueda hacer excepto ceder ante el feroz torbellino de placer dentro de él. Es abrumador en todas las mejores formas, la sensación de ser consumido hasta que cada parte más profunda de él se ahoga en la gloria orgásmica, desde la punta de los dedos de las manos hasta los de los pies.

Su cuarto orgasmo, porque James le prometió ‘al menos’ tres , sucede cuando el torbellino desenfrenado de excitación termina. Todavía están sudados y sucios en los brazos del otro, James acunándolo por detrás. Hace un trabajo lento y lánguido con la boca sobre la marca de vinculación de Tony, hasta que la carne se vuelve sensible y hormiguea. Luego desliza dos dedos dentro del cuerpo de su compañero mientras muerde suavemente, dándole el toque para que las lentas olas de un último orgasmo, suave, casi delicado, se derramen a través de él.

Hay algo dentro de James que simplemente no se satisface por completo hasta que su compañero está totalmente blando y desmadejado en sus brazos. El nivel de confianza que le muestra Tony en esos momentos lo centra como ninguna otra cosa puede hacerlo.

Puede que esto no sea "normal", pero su vida huyendo como dos experimentos de ciencia no es tan mala ...

 

Después de unas pocas horas de sueño, ambos se despiertan temprano y empaquetan sus escasas pertenencias en un par de mochilas.

"Deberíamos elegir un apellido" dice Tony "Ya sabes, para cuando podamos establecernos".

"Probablemente tendremos que esperar y ver dónde terminaremos primero ... Escoger algo que no destaque demasiado" sugiere James.

Tony asiente, abriendo la puerta de entrada para encontrarse con que hay un hombre al otro lado con un arma. Afortunadamente, parece tan sorprendido de que la puerta se abriera como Tony al verlo, dándole a James tiempo para intervenir.

E intervenir, significa saltar entre ellos y derribar y noquear al tipo de un golpe.

La única ventana que tenía su vivienda de mala calidad se rompe al mismo tiempo que alguien patea la puerta de atrás. Tony ayuda a James a despachar al resto de los matones en la puerta de su casa, porque hay bastantes más, y luego huyen .

Los disparos suenan detrás de ellos y Tony espera que ningún inocente quede atrapado en sus trayectorias aparentemente desenfrenadas. Le da una bala en la pantorrilla, pero sigue corriendo a pesar del dolor, esperando que el brillo anaranjado de curación no fuera un golpe de suerte de una única vez... El dolor se disipa solo unos segundos después y su velocidad no se ve obstaculizada, por lo que asume que debe de tener habilidades ‘lumínicas’ permanentes. La sensación de que la bala es empujada fuera de su carne es desagradable, pero extrañamente no duele.

Corren y esquivan a las personas, saltan donde pueden y corren donde no pueden, hasta que ya no hay señales de nadie que siga pisándoles la cola.

"Jesús, ¿quién demonios son estos tipos de Hydra?" Tony se queja cuando finalmente tiene la oportunidad de recuperar el aliento.

"Estoy empezando a pensar que no les gustamos mucho" admite James, apenas respirando pesadamente.

"No puedo creer que sigan enfadados porque hicimos explotar su base. Eso fue hace como... meses” Tony dice sarcásticamente “ Dios ,tendrían que superarlo de una vez”

James sonríe y lo besa.

Roban un coche, y luego otro, y luego un bote para tener un espacio para respirar.

El límite de visión está bastante lejos, en el agua.

Un par de semanas más tarde, Tony hace que todos los cajeros automáticos de las calles en San José empiecen a escupir dinero en efectivo con el fin de conseguir lo que necesitan para unas identidades falsas y billetes de avión para llegar al otro lado del Atlántico. Ciertamente no quiere robar a una persona real ni nada ... Incluso los transportes que han tenido que robar, se devuelven intactos y están más ‘limpios’ que cuando los robaron.

Hacen lo que pueden para alterar sus apariencias antes del vuelo, James se dejó barba y se cambió el cabello. Aparentemente, los omegas embarazados no deberían teñirse el pelo. ¿Quien sabe? Así que, mientras James se convierte en un rubio de mala muerte, Tony decide una táctica aún más drástica de 'ocultarse a la vista'. Se afeita la cabeza y la perilla por completo, usando maquillaje para exagerar los círculos debajo de sus ojos y cebar sus mejillas.

James pasa todo el vuelo revoloteando sobre él y no le permite hacer nada por sí mismo, fingiendo una "enfermedad" indefinida. Tony incluso vomita en el vuelo, ganándose la mirada comprensiva de sus compañeros de viaje, aunque en realidad es probablemente un producto de las náuseas matutinas y nada que tuviera planeado...

Pero aún atrae la atención perfecta, una que hace que todos a su alrededor se sientan culpables si miran demasiado.

Mantienen la cabeza baja en el aeropuerto después de aterrizar, lo que es acentuado por Tony apoyándose fuertemente en su alfa. Que James mantenga su atención enfocada en él no parece estar fuera de lugar.

No deben de hacer saltar ningún software de reconocimiento facial, ya que no los detienen.

Atraviesan las puertas como todos los demás.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estaré encantada de saber qué os ha parecido ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tuvimos un pequeño retraso pero ya está bien.  
> Creo que vamos a tener que agilizar esto...

Pasaron un mes cuidadosamente recorriendo Europa, experimentando con los lugares y el flujo de personas antes de tomar una decisión.

Cambiando de nuevo las identidades, alquilan una casa en una pequeña ciudad costera de Lituania.

James Bernotus consigue un trabajo en los congelados en una empresa de envasado de carne.

Su omega embarazado comienza a mostrar la suave curva de su estómago, invitando a James a mantener una mano sobre él en todo momento.

A Tony le gustaría decir que es un buen omega perfectamente normal que está tratando de mantener un perfil bajo ... Pero está mortalmente aburrido después de dos semanas de estar sentado en casa esperando a que James vuelva del trabajo todos los días.

Así que consigue un trabajo de medio tiempo.

Son solo tres o cuatro horas al día en una tienda de comestibles local, embolsando la comida de la gente, nada extenuante. Es una tienda tan pequeña que no tienen cámaras o monitores, razón por la cual Tony la eligió en específico. Pero sigue siendo un tipo de estimulación mental y ayuda inmensamente.   
Él y James han estado corriendo por tanto tiempo que el cambio repentino de no hacer nada fue casi discordante. Sin embargo esto es bueno. Coquetea con viejitas y se burla de los niños que intentan comprar alcohol. Es entretenido, sin más.

Pero lo mejor es que él y los otros tres empleados reciben los primeros alimentos que están a punto de caducar y que son lo suficientemente imperecederos como para no tener remilgos al respecto.

No tienen exactamente mucho dinero, viven con lo puesto.

Pero es acogedor y relativamente seguro, incluso francamente doméstico a veces. Como cuando James llega a casa y Tony ha logrado cocinar una comida real para él, todo por sí mismo. No tiene miedo de admitir que su alfa es mucho mejor cocinero que él. Pero la mirada suave y amorosa que James le da cuando ve cuánto lo intenta… bueno, Tony haría cualquier cantidad de tonterías para poder ver esa mirada.

Incluyendo quemar el agua.

Aunque no lo hizo a propósito.

No es que realmente sucediera lo esperado ... Pero cuando James descubrió la cacerola en la estufa con toda el agua hervida y media docena de huevos carbonizados en su interior, estalló en carcajadas.

"Se necesita un auténtico talento para quemar el agua, cariño, lo admito" se rió, colocando la sartén debajo de una corriente de agua fría en el fregadero.

Tony a veces se distrae fácilmente, ¿de acuerdo?

Hace pucheros nada convincentes ante las bromas de James, pero es sobre todo fingido. Los huevos duros que había estado tratando de hacer todavía eran bastante comestibles de todos modos.

 

Tony se despierta una mañana con la sensación más deliciosa entre sus piernas. Había estado soñando con su alfa jugando con él, follandolo lenta y superficialmente con solo la punta de su enorme polla, volviéndole loco de deseo ... Sólo para darse cuenta de que James en realidad se lo estaba comiendo, gentil pero apasionadamente, disfrutando un gran placer en probar todo lo que Tony tiene para ofrecer. El placer fluye a través de su cuerpo con cada paso de la lengua de James, la sensación es aún más intensa ahora que está parpadeando para despertarse.

Tony gime en voz alta, sin contenerse tan pronto como está lo suficientemente despierto como para participar.

James se acerca y pasa una mano posesivamente sobre el estómago hinchado de Tony, sin detener el movimiento de su boca.

"Jesús, James" Tony jadea, meciendo sus caderas lo mejor que puede contra la cara de su alfa. Está tan bendecido de tener, no solo a un compañero sexy, si no uno que disfruta de darle placer de cualquier manera que puede. Una de las cosas que descubrió sobre James con el tiempo es que le gusta el sexo oral. Tanto que Tony se pregunta si el hombre no tiene un poco de fijación a veces ... Pero ciertamente no se queja.

James retumba satisfecho, haciendo que las piernas de Tony se estremezcan un poco ante la sensación. No puede evitar sonreír, incluso cuando sus labios se presionan contra todo él , amando las reacciones que recibe de su compañero.

James hace surgir un gruñido aún más profundo y posesivo en su garganta.

Tony gime echando la cabeza hacia atrás, el despertar demasiado reciente como para resistir tal ataque.

Felizmente, James toma con la lengua toda la liberación de su compañero hasta que Tony aleja su cabeza, más sensible, y le llama incorregible.

James insiste en prepararle el desayuno esa mañana y en lavarse él mismo ... y uno rápido contra el mostrador una vez que está limpio. Y luego insiste en limpiar el desorden de eso también ... Tony es un fanático de ser mimado, no lo malinterpreten, pero parece un poco demasiado, incluso para James ...

No es hasta que James anuncia que va a hacer un control perimetral rápido antes de prepararle el almuerzo que todo tiene sentido.

Espera hasta que su alfa ha regresado de "asegurar" su territorio para jalar a James en un suave abrazo.

"Babe, no sé si te has dado cuenta, pero creo que estás en celo" dice Tony con calma, acariciando la espalda de su alfa.

James está callado por un segundo pero luego suspira. "Sí, eso parece ... Debe de ser leve" dice, mirándole el pelo a Tony.

"Bueno, estoy muy embarazado aquí, así que eso es de esperar ..." Tony le recuerda, sabiendo que probablemente tenga problemas para concentrarse en otra cosa que no sean sus instintos. "No estoy exactamente preparado para un festival de sexo de tres días en este momento".

"Mmm, porque ya estás preñado" James prácticamente ronronea, frotando el estómago de Tony.

"Sí" Tony sonríe, "Ya está lleno con tu cachorro. Literalmente no puedo quedar mucho más embarazado que esto ... "

James lo besa, profundo y apasionado, pero retrocede con un beso para hacer la comida que le prometió.

Después del almuerzo los controles del perímetro aumentan a una vez cada hora. Tony sabe que es insensato, en el mejor de los casos, interponerse en el camino de un alfa en una misión rutinaria, por lo que no dice nada al respecto. James siempre imprime su olor antes de volver a revisar todas las puertas y ventanas de la casa, y luego vuelve a impregnarlo cuando regresa, por si acaso.

A Tony lo trata con una amabilidad amorosa esa noche que dura casi tres horas, dejándolo tan dócil y deshuesado después como lo hacen algunas de sus sesiones intensas. Tener los instintos de James enfocados en él así no es exactamente sufrido.

Cuando James tiene que llamar a su trabajo al día siguiente para hacerles saber que necesitará un par de días de descanso se burla de él, pero nada escandaloso. Tony ya dejó de trabajar en la tienda de comestibles por lo que no necesita contactar con nadie. Pasaron los días siguientes abrazando y acariciandose, con la mano de James dándole de comer, ayudando a lavarlo y siendo en general demasiado protector. Con los episodios ocasionales de sexo gentil.

En realidad es realmente agradable. Tony tiene cada vez más dificultades para moverse cuando el embarazo se acerca a su culminación. Sus niveles de energía han bajado mucho y tiene todo tipo de molestias y dolores que son "normales" en el embarazo de los que al parecer nadie habla en realidad ... El par de libros que tienen sobre el tema en su mayoría le han asegurado que las cosas están bien, quees mucho lo que está por llegar, por lo que trata de lidiar con eso.

Está casi triste cuando el celo de James termina ...

Pero se da cuenta de que el cuidado intensificado no retrocede por completo una vez que las hormonas de James se han equilibrado.

"Es completamente natural que me necesites más en este momento, cariño. No es nada " le dice James mientras prepara la cena una vez más, por quinta vez esa semana. "No es como si fuera un tipo normal que se cansa después de trabajar solo un turno de todos modos" le recuerda, dándole una sonrisa a Tony. "¿Recuerdas esa vez que estábamos yendo hacia el norte desde Puerto Ayacucho? No dormí durante tres días y estuve bien ".

"Lo recuerdo ... supongo, si estás seguro de que está bien ..." Tony cede, aunque no se aprovecha mucho.

"Lo está, e insisto, cariño. Pareces listo para estallar en cualquier momento... "

Tony le lanza una mirada plana.

James levanta sus manos en un gesto de rendición, dejándolo caer y vuelve a cocinar.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nuevo capítulo: ADVERTENCIAS- Escena (no muy gráfica) de un parto (de verdad, nada muy explícito) y algo de violencia al final (nada a lo que no estéis acostumbrados si habéis leído hasta aquí) pero más vale avisar de antemano...

Ocho meses y una semana después de escapar de la base de Hydra, Tony da a luz en su dormitorio a un hermoso bebé. Con solo Dios sabe qué corriendo por las venas de James y las suyas, simplemente no podían arriesgarse a ir a un médico, ni siquiera por esto.

Significó una gran cantidad de preocupación extra por su parte, pero ninguno de ellos pudo encontrar una forma de evitarlo. Si Hydra fuera advertida por registros médicos "anormales" que destacaran en algún lugar y se presentaran al final del embarazo o justo después no podrían defenderse. James era un alfa fantástico, y prácticamente una máquina de matar cuando se lo tomaba en serio, pero solo podía estar en un lugar a la vez, solo podía hacer una cosa a la vez ...

Así que prescinden de doctores.

Hay una anciana amable a la que llaman la "abuela Miskinis", a unas pocas puertas de distancia de ellos, que no cree que la aversión de Tony a los hospitales sea extraño, y ha compartido con él la receta familiar de una borscht más picante de lo normal. Ella aparece a mitad del parto, como si la llamaran mágicamente, y les ayuda a mantener sus cabezas tranquilas en lo que queda por venir.

Tony nunca olvidará la expresión en la cara de James cuando ella le dijo que no cogería al bebé por él, que él mismo tendría que hacerlo, ya que era su culpa que estuviera ahí para empezar.

Tampoco olvidará la expresión de James cuando levantó a su hijo recién nacido y lo colocó reverentemente sobre el pecho de Tony, rojo y lloroso, y la personificación absoluta de la perfección .

Su vínculo canta tan fuertemente que Tony apenas puede decir dónde terminan sus emociones y comienzan las de James.

"Hay un poder en la familia, en crear una vida en común. No lo olvidéis nunca " les dice ella.

Tony deja de prestar atención después de eso, atrapado en oler a su hijo y viendo a James cortar con tanto cuidado el cordón umbilical. ¿Al parecer la placenta se desprende bien? Su propio cuerpo está muy lejos de su mente en ese momento, todos sus sentidos se centran en su hijo. Tony llora una corriente casi constante de lágrimas de alegría cuando el pequeño Gregory James se agarra y se alimenta por primera vez.

Tiene ganas de saltar de arriba abajo, gritar a lo que den sus pulmones: "¡Lo hice! ¡Está funcionando! " pero se abstiene.

Principalmente porque podría empujar al bebé. Y porque también está espectacularmente agotado.

Después de que la abuela Miskinis se va, James se acuesta con ellos en la cama y le dice a Tony que hubo algo de desgarro durante el parto, pero que se curó solo ...

"Huh ... supongo que las contracciones no cuentan como daño " Tony suspira. Sin embargo, en realidad no lo lamenta. Volvería a hacerlo todo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, para tener a su hijo al final.

"Te quiero mucho, Tony, tanto , yo ... ni siquiera tengo palabras para describirlo, lo que significas para mí, lo que los dos significan para mí" James llora sin vergüenza mientras les sostiene a ambos cerca.

"Yo también te quiero, James, ambos lo hacemos, muchísimo" Tony se ahoga nuevamente por la emoción que siente su alfa, prácticamente derramándose a través del vínculo hacia él.

Tony sabe sin lugar a dudas que este es el momento más feliz que ha tenido en su vida.

 

El fondo social en Lituania le dará a James 30 días de paga para poder quedarse en casa y vincularse con su recién nacido.

Sin embargo, solo lo hacen un par de semanas.

Los tres están tomando una siesta familiar una tarde, porque uno duerme siempre que puede como padre recién estrenado, cuando The Gregster* se despierta y comienza a molestar por la necesidad de un cambio de pañal. Tony lo toma en sus brazos tranquilamente, dejando a James descansar ya que estuvo despierto la mayor parte de la noche anterior. Apostaría a que su alfa no está completamente dormido, pero es mejor que nada.

Tararea una melodía al azar mientras cambia el pañal mojado, decidiendo que es mejor quedarse despierto y comenzar a preparar la cena. Envuelve a Gregory en una bandolera casera que lo mantiene cerca de su pecho mientras trabaja.

Llaman a la puerta mientras corta ingredientes, lo que no lo sobresalta de inmediato como solía hacerlo, ya que la abuela Miskinis comenzó a traerles comidas de vez en cuando después de nacer Greggie. Aún así verifica quién es. Siempre lo comprueba antes de abrir por cualquier razón, después del incidente con Hydra.

Hay un hombre y una mujer en los escalones pero no son ninguno de los vecinos cercanos. Probablemente sean compañeros de trabajo de James o algo así, pero Tony escanea lo que alcanza a ver por cualquier movimiento sospechoso o posibles agentes de Hydra antes de recibirlos.

"Hola. ¿Puedo ayudaros? " Pregunta en ruso.

El hombre, un rubio alto que instantáneamente se registra como un alfa, lo mira boquiabierto.

La mujer, cuyo olor es más difícil de precisar, no dice una palabra, pero sus ojos se abren.

"Qu- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" Tartamudea el hombre en inglés.

"Uh, vivo aquí ..." Tony cambia al inglés, levantando una ceja en su dirección.

"¿Dónde está Bucky?" Pregunta el rubio, frunciendo el ceño.

Tony niega con la cabeza. "No conozco ningún 'Bucky', deben de haberse equivocado de sitio..."

"No. Sé que él está aquí " dice el hombre con firmeza, oliendo el aire.

Tony... Tony está teniendo de repente un muy mal presentimiento sobre todo esto...

"Mira, no sé quién crees que eres, pero si sabes lo que es bueno para ti, te irás ahora mismo" a Tony se le ponen los pelos de punta. Ahueca una mano protectora sobre la parte posterior de la cabeza de Gregory mientras trata de cerrarles la puerta.

Como sus instintos predijeron, y Dios, odia tener razón a veces, el rubio no lo deja ir. Una mano atrapa el borde de la puerta, empujándola hacia atrás para abrirla.

Dos contra uno, y él es el que está sosteniendo al bebé, no son buenas probabilidades.

Entran a la fuerza tan rápido que incluso el pensamiento normalmente rápido de Tony no tiene tiempo para formular un plan. Retrocede, los instintos anulan todo lo demás y cae en una pelota protectora alrededor de Gregory.

"Mira, solo queremos-" Steve comienza, pero es cortado por la sorpresa.

Porque Tony empieza a gritar .

Grita como si fuera una damisela en apuros, que es como la antítesis de todo lo que representa...

Y de repente aparece Bucky.

En ese momento les golpea con brutalidad a él y a Natasha, lanzando golpes que matarían a una persona normal con una completa y absoluta rabia en sus ojos que Steve nunca ha visto antes.

Natasha, que siempre ha sido más inteligente que él, cae y se queda en el suelo después de que el Soldado de Invierno le rompe el brazo como si fuera un juego de niños.

Sin embargo Steve intenta llamar la atención de Bucky, porque es terco y sentimental, no puede rendirse, no se dará por vencido con su mejor amigo solo porque algo obviamente ha ido muy mal.

Bucky ni siquiera duda, mientras Steve habla del final de la línea, le aplasta la cabeza contra el suelo tan fuerte que lo noquea.

Cuando se despierta él y Natasha todavía están tirados en el suelo de la sala de estar y no hay señales de Bucky o Tony.

"Steve, eres un absoluto imbécil" Natasha resopla, todavía tendida, como si esperara que él recobrara la consciencia específicamente para decir eso.

Steve no lo dignifica con una respuesta. Pero gime, porque wow, no ha recibido una paliza así en mucho tiempo...

"¿Qué acaba de pasar?... Pensé... Creí que la Princesa Shuri dijo que habían eliminado los factores desencadenantes."

"Ese no era el Soldado de Invierno, Steve" suspira Natasha, "Era un alfa con todas las habilidades del Soldado de Invierno siendo feroz porque invadimos su casa y atacamos a su compañero y a su cachorro".

"¿¡¿Compañero y cachorro?!?"

"Steve, Tony llevaba un bebé consigo" señala Natasha.

"Lo sé, pero eso no significaba que fuera su ... yo ..." Steve se calla, sintiéndose un poco estúpido por su determinación de acercarse a Bucky. "Oh, Cristo, ¿qué acabamos de hacer?..." gime.

"Bueno, mirando el lado positivo" dice Natasha mientras finalmente se levanta del suelo "esta vez le podremos rastrear más rápido".

"Un bebé los retrasará" admite Steve, aunque no le gusta cómo suena esa frase en cuanto sale de su boca.

"Quizás. Pero quise decir que ahora la señorita Potts y Viernes ya no serán tan reacias a ayudar con nuestra búsqueda ".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *The Gregster: un juego de palabras de la autora original haciendo referencia al título de la película "The Gangster"
> 
> Si, Tony es muy original para ponerle motes a su bebé XD  
> Se verán más de este tipo en los próximos capítulos.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Y después de las vacaciones toca volver!  
> Nuevo capítulo, con más apariciones de Gregory y los apodos que le pone su "mamá"...

Tony gime en sueños, su cuerpo tenso y tirante cuando James alcanza para despertarlo de la pesadilla. Se despierta con un grito, sacudiéndose instintivamente de las manos sobre él, hasta que ve que es James. Luego se lanza hacia los brazos de su alfa, temblando durante un largo tiempo mientras James trata de calmarlo.

"Gregory-" Tony logra articular la palabra.

"Está bien, Tony. ¿Quieres que te lo traiga? " James ofrece mientras frota la espalda de su omega. Él conoce el sabor de los temores de Tony por lo que le contó del sueño la primera vez. Tony asiente contra su pecho, soltando la camisa de James para que pueda levantarse e ir a buscar a su hijo.

Rápidamente agarra al niño y lo trae de vuelta a su cama demasiado pequeña. A veces es lo único que realmente puede calmar a su pareja de la pesadilla recurrente que Tony tiene un par de veces a la semana.

Ninguno de los ataques que Hydra llevó a cabo contra ellos antes lo afectó así ... Pero tampoco tenían a Gregory...

Tony cree que deben de conocer a ese alfa.

O más bien que él los conocía a ellos.

La forma en que reaccionó ante Tony, la forma en que estaba buscando a James, a pesar de que lo llamaba 'Bucky'...

En las pesadillas de Tony, el alfa no se detiene después de ingresar a su casa. Están peleando, con Tony haciendo todo lo posible para proteger el valioso y precioso bulto en su pecho. Pero el alfa simplemente no se detiene, nunca se cansa ... Y cuando James aparece está ayudando al extraño alfa... las cosas que se transforman y cambian de manera absurda en su sueño. Lo persiguen y él los persigue, de repente todos llevan ropas diferentes, el rubio alfa lo agarra y levanta un escudo sobre su cabeza...

A veces James lo despierta antes de que el alfa en sus sueños estalle el escudo en su pecho, pero la primera vez que Tony tuvo el sueño no lo hizo.

Despertarse gritando e histérico no es bueno para las personas que intentan mantener un perfil bajo.

Afortunadamente Gregory acunado, cálido y vivo en sus brazos hace maravillas para disipar los zarcillos del sueño que siempre se quedan con él cuando se despierta.

"Es solo un sueño, cariño. ¿Ves? Gregory está bien " James susurra suavemente cuando el ritmo cardíaco de Tony vuelve a bajar.

"Se siente tan real, cada vez..." Tony se estremece. "Yo ... tengo miedo, James. Estoy tan asustado" confiesa. "Siempre supimos que no teníamos todas las piezas... pero... ahora no solo estamos hurgando con la poca información que tenemos... Si algo le sucede a Gregory, nunca me lo perdonaría... " dice en un tono bajo. "... Si algo le sucediera, quemaría el mundo, el perdón ni siquiera sería parte de la ecuación" admite con voz llena de emoción.

"Te ayudaría" le promete James, sin discutir, da un apretón en la parte posterior del cuello de su omega.

Y luego, un poco más tarde "¿Estás pensando que deberíamos probar suerte en la Embajada ahora?"

Tony se muerde el labio inferior, manteniendo su mirada en Gregory entre ellos. "Yo ... Lógicamente, sería una decisión de recursos, si lo hiciéramos. Realmente no recuerdo haber sido Tony Stark, incluso si realmente fuera él... Pero si lo era... "Tony mira la cara de James " Bueno, estaríamos muchísimo más seguros, más capaces de protegerlo" dice, colocando una mano en el estómago de Gregory.

El niño se encoge y gorjea entre ellos, ajeno al tema serio.

James asiente.

"Es un campo de juego más amplio del que preocuparse, por supuesto" Tony piensa en voz alta "Al ser ese tipo de figura pública... Tendríamos una mejor capacidad para protegerlo, pero habría más amenazas también..."

"Bueno, no estamos exactamente seguros de cuántas amenazas hay en este momento " señala James, "Y creo que podríamos estar en el mismo campo de juego sin importar nada, porque obviamente hay otras personas que piensan que eres Tony Stark también, cariño... "

Tony suspira.

"Dame un poco más de tiempo para pensarlo" pide "Siento que... sabes que realmente no habrá vuelta atrás si demuestro serlo, ¿verdad?"

"Lo sé, cariño, lo sé. Lo que creas que es mejor, estaré aquí a tu lado".

 

  
Van a un suburbio de Praga y se convierten en Mikhail y Antonin Braslavsky mientras Tony lo debate.

Gregory sigue siendo Gregory sin embargo. Tony no se atreve a darle un nombre "falso" a su hijo, se siente como si fuera demasiado inocente para eso, como si manchara su futuro o lo condenaría a este tipo de vida para siempre si lo hiciera ... Entonces Greg-y -pooh se queda.

Mikhail maneja una carretilla elevadora en el turno de noche, porque pagan mejor, y Antonin se queda en casa con su bebé e intenta no caer completamente en la paranoia. Con sus vidas hay un cierto nivel saludable que deben tener. Pero Tony hace un esfuerzo para no convertirse en un lunático totalmente reclusivo, por el bien de Gregory.

Incluso lleva el Greg-a-saurus a su patio trasero y lo deja tumbarse sobre una manta al sol durante unos minutos a veces. No todos los días, ni a la misma hora del día, ni a intervalos predecibles, pero sigue siendo algo . Lo hace sentir ridículamente vulnerable pero, probablemente, no sea tan malo como parece en su cabeza. Las personas normales y bien ajustadas sacan a sus bebés de la casa de vez en cuando, no es gran cosa.

 

Un par de meses después de su llegada a Chequia, llegan nuevos vecinos a la casa de al lado.

Él ve a la Sra. Klein llevándoles una de sus horribles cacerolas, probablemente la misma receta que les trajo a ellos cuando se mudaron, y él piensa, oh dios, esa pobre gente... No está muy seguro de lo que se apodera de él para sentir lástima por ellos, pero cree que un lote de galletas con chispas de chocolate curará todo tipo de males. Excepto la intoxicación alimentaria, que es una preocupación real con la Sra. Klein...

"Será mejor que hagamos un segundo lote, mi pequeño Greg-a-licious, para que papá también pueda tener algo cuando llegue a casa" Tony habla con su hijo casi constantemente cada vez que hace algo.

Esto es bueno.

Esto será bueno para ellos.

Tony puede decirle a James que en realidad salió de la casa hoy y que habló con la gente. Con Greg. Se sentirá orgulloso por haber dado un pequeño paso de bebé (¡Ha! Baby step!) Todo por su cuenta. Por alguna razón, la idea de acercarse y presentarse a estas personas no parece arriesgada, en realidad, no cuando está justo al lado y todo el vecindario está mirando.

Así que Tony pone las galletas recién horneadas en un plato, cubriéndolas con una hoja de papel de aluminio y se asegura de que Greg esté seguro en su portabebés. Respira hondo, luego revisa la puerta y finalmente sale.

"Lo estás haciendo bien, Gregster, sigue así" les da a ambos una charla de ánimo mientras caminan.

La mujer que responde a la puerta es una alfa que prácticamente exuda ex militar. Pero no de una manera desagradable. Parece algo nerviosa por tener más visitas.

"Hola. Lo siento, no quiero molestar" comienza Tony, sonriéndole. "Soy Antonin, y este es Gregory, vivimos al lado" se presenta.

"Oh, no es problema. Soy Carol" parece salir rápidamente, extendiendo el brazo para estrechar su mano.

Tony aparta las galletas un segundo para hacerlo, pero luego las extiende medio torpemente hacia ella después. "Esto es para vosotros, acabo de hacerlas esta tarde. Nosotros y nuestro alfa acabamos de mudarnos hace un par de meses. Para los entendidos, no intentaría consumir realmente la cazuela que trajo la Sra. Klein, si ayuda en algo" Tony ofrece conspiratoriamente.

"Es bueno saberlo..." Carol asiente, captando su significado. Luego vuelve la cabeza hacia la casa y levanta la voz "¡Jim! Pausa el partido un minuto y ven a conocer a los vecinos"

Tony se alegra de que ella no lo haya invitado, no está seguro de que esté listo para eso, y hablan sobre la incomodidad de las mudanzas mientras esperan a que aparezca su esposo.

Cuando llega Jim, resulta que también es un alfa, y probablemente ex militar también. Tony ya sabía que estaba discapacitado al ver que la silla de ruedas durante la descarga antes. Está muy impresionado con las galletas, lo que hace feliz a Tony, y parece un tipo bastante gracioso, bromeando sobre que sus piernas están cansadas de llevar todas esas cajas. Su esposa lo golpea juguetonamente en el hombro. Tony puede decir que tienen una buena dinámica. Lo hace realmente feliz de haber tenido la oportunidad de venir aquí. Finalmente, Greg comienza a moverse inquieto y molesto, y tienen que regresar a casa, por lo que Tony les da la mano una vez más mientras se despiden.

"Fue un placer conocerte, Carol".

"Igualmente, Antonin, esperamos conocer a tu alfa también".

"Sí, tendré que traerlo alguna vez..."

"Nos veremos" Jim se despide.

"Sí, nos veremos, ornitorrinco" Tony sonríe y saluda por última vez cuando se va.

Está de muy buen humor cuando regresa a casa y le dice a Greg el excelente trabajo hizo para ganarse a los vecinos.

 

Después de que Carol cierra la puerta, se apoya en ella, demasiado aturdida por las palabras.

Rhodey pone su cabeza en sus manos y dice: "Cristo, ¿qué demonios está pasando, Tones?..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha sido realmente corto...  
> Esperemos que el próximo pueda subirlo pronto.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No sé en qué momento llegué a pensar que ya había subido éste capítulo...  
> Mi mente me auto engaña, pero ya estamos aquí...

James está feliz de ver a Tony interactuando más con el mundo. Los vecinos de los que habla parecen ser el punto culminante de todo su tiempo aquí. Entonces, por supuesto, le dice que debería invitarlos a cenar. No tienen mucho, pero eso no significa que no puedan compartir. Todos necesitan amigos después de todo. James bromea y se porta bien con sus compañeros de trabajo pero Tony no tiene eso, está encerrado aquí solo.

Cuando ve a sus invitados acercándose a la entrada sus ojos se abren.

"¿Tony? ... ¿Son estos los vecinos a los que invitaste?"

"¿Qué? Sí, déjalos entrar, estoy sacando el pan de ajo ahora mismo ".

James se queda inmóvil por un momento, luego suspira.

Abre la puerta justo cuando Jim y Carol han maniobrado el único escalón del porche. Afortunadamente solo hay uno con el que lidiar.

"Adelante, deberíamos hablar dentro" dice, haciéndoles señas a través de la puerta abierta. Le da al coronel Rhodes una mirada de complicidad. El hombre avanza con calma hacia lo que debe de ser un peligro desconocido para ellos, y James tiene que darle crédito por su valentía.

Cierra la puerta detrás de ellos.

Tony sale radiante de la cocina, sosteniendo a Gregory en el hueco de su brazo.

"Bueno, sois puntuales, bienvenidos" Tony toma la ensalada que Carol prometió traer.  
"Esto se ve muy bien, la pondré en la cocina y vuelvo enseguida".

Rhodey lo mira, observando a Barnes por el rabillo del ojo, para ver si el otro hombre encuentra la acción fuera de lugar también. Si lo hace, no lo muestra.

Tan pronto como Tony vuelve a la habitación, James le da al Coronel Rhodes otra mirada rápida y suspira.

"De acuerdo, cariño, sé que no recordamos nada sobre quiénes éramos..."

Tony contuvo el aliento, girándose para mirar a James como si no pudiera creer lo que estaba hablando delante de extraños .

"...Pero creo que puede haber algo en el hecho de que estés tan feliz de hacerte amigo del hombre que ha sido el mejor amigo de Tony Stark toda su vida" James mueve una mano en dirección al Coronel Rhodes.

"¿Que eres ... ¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres?" Tony pregunta, mirando a su 'vecino Jim' sospechosamente ahora. "¿Como sabes eso?"

"Mira, sé que crees que usar ese ordenador en Panamá fue lo que alertó a Hydra, y probablemente tengas razón, pero hay otras formas de obtener información además de Internet" dice James suavemente.

Tony lo mira exageradamente con los ojos entornados.

"¿Realmente no recuerdas quién eres?" Dice Rhodey. "¿Nada en absoluto? ... Jesús ..." murmuró, frotándose la cara. Parece que Barnes ha decidido jugar con calma y hablar sobre lo que sea que esto esté sucediendo como adultos, así que lo aceptará por ahora. Al menos hasta que obtenga más información. Él no está seguro de que pueda confiar al 100% en todo lo que 'Bucky' dice, pero el hombre no habría intentado matar al Capitán América sin pensarlo dos veces, por Tony, por lo que sin duda se ha ganado el beneficio de la duda.

Además, tampoco ha entrado en una rabia asesina al verlos, así que ya sabes, eso es genial.

Tony parece desgarrado por algo, pero con una última mirada buscando a su alfa, se desinfla. "Estos idiotas de Hydra tenían un tipo de silla de tortura..."

Rhodey arquea las cejas.

"James me salvó, pero ya nos habían limpiado las mentes a esas alturas..."

"Esperen, si os borraron los recuerdos a los dos, lo que desafortunadamente entiendo que es algo real que puede suceder, ¿por qué Barnes te salvaría?" Pregunta Rhodey.

"Duele" dice James, "Cuando te quitan tus recuerdos". Se pasa la mano por el pelo como si recordara el dolor. "Pude sentirlo a través del vínculo".

"¡¿Estás vinculados?!" Rhodey prácticamente gritó, asustando a Gregory.

Tony le da a Rhodey una mala mirada por asustar al bebé, y comienza a mecer al niño de un lado a otro con dulzura.

Los ojos de Rhodey se ensanchan más que antes. "Tones, ... ¿Ese bebé es tuyo?" pregunta serio.

Tony frunce el ceño, ofendido.

"¿Qué? ¡Por supuesto que es mío! ¿Por qué iba a tener un bebé que no fuera mío? " le pregunta, claramente estupefacto.

“Porque incluso si no lo recuerdas, conozco tu culo sensiblero, y eres perfectamente capaz de recoger a un bebé abandonado o algo así y tratar de criarlo tu mismo. Ni siquiera me mires así ".

Tony resopla.

Hay un momento de silencio en el que no puede defenderse a sí mismo, porque incluso sin recordar, sabe seguro que podría ayudar a cualquier bebé necesitado.

"Así que te despiertas con la mente en blanco, te das cuenta de que estás unido a este alfa que es un completo extraño, y decides quedarte embarazado y huir con él durante un año..." Rhodey suspira, como si no estuviera sorprendido.

"De Hydra" James agrega "Estamos huyendo de Hydra, no solo por el gusto de hacerlo".

"Bueno, y técnicamente del ejército venezolano también, al menos estuvimos por un tiempo allí. Y, de hecho, ya que estamos aclarando las cosas, probablemente ya estaba embarazado cuando nos borraron la memoria" dice Tony, agitando los dedos en la sien. "Así que puedes borrar eso de tu lista de 'tomar malas decisiones', Rhodey -bear."

El comentario del ejército venezolano solo le sacude la cabeza a Rhodey, pero el comentario sobre haber estado embarazado lo detiene.

"Quiero decir, tuve a The Gregster 33 semanas después de que estallar, eh, escapar de esa base de Hydra. Eso sería prematuro si hubiera sido concebido después, y no tenía un tamaño inferior o algo así. Ha estado perfectamente sano" les dice. "Nosotros, eh, no podíamos ir exactamente a un médico, así que investigué todo lo que pude..."

"Tony ... ¿recuerdas cuándo escapaste de Hydra?" Pregunta Rhodey, sin molestarse en ocultar la súbita dulzura de su voz.

“Uh, sí ... fue en julio, alrededor del 26, eso pensamos” responde, instando a Rhodey a explicar su pregunta.

"¿Estás... seguro que Barnes es el padre?" Pregunta Rhodey, como si esperara que la respuesta fuera no.

"Lo estoy." James habla de inmediato. "Puedo olerlo. Puedo oler muchas cosas que las personas normales no pueden ".

"Malditos súper soldados" murmura Rhodey en voz baja, frotándose la frente. Ve a Tony darle una mirada de alivio a James, que su compañero regresa con una sonrisa fácil.

Los dos obviamente han pasado por muchas cosas juntos.

Entonces decide dejarlo por ahora.

"Entonces, ¿ese es su verdadero apellido, 'Barnes'?" Tony pregunta cuando Rhodey no ofrece nada de inmediato.

"Sí. James Buchanan Barnes" Rhodey suspira.

"Huh. Supongo que de ahí viene lo de 'Bucky'... Gracias a Dios que me dejaste nombrar a nuestro hijo, porque, vaya, eso es ridículo" dice Tony, acercando a Gregory y besando sus pequeñas mejillas.

"Uh, Gregory tiene tantas sílabas como Buchanan" señala James.

"Lo que sea. 'James Buchanan Barnes' te hace sonar como un personaje de cómic." Tony saca la lengua. James se inclina hacia adelante, mordiendo la boca de su omega como si la lengua fuera un desafío que él aceptara. Rhodey se sienta allí y mira a estos dos idiotas enamorados, jodidamente colados el uno por el otro, y se pregunta porqué la vida le hace esto.

Oh sí, Hydra, por eso.

"Odio aguar la fiesta" Rhodey aclara su garganta "Pero, uh, 'James' en realidad es el amigo/ socio del Capitán América..."

Y eso es lo que finalmente lo consigue.

No es que Rhodey estuviera tratando de hacer daño, en absoluto, pero por supuesto la mención del Capitán ‘Moralidad’ le quita el color a Tony incluso ahora...

"Eso... Ese alfa... en mi sueño, eso es lo que lleva puesto, un disfraz de Capitán América..." Tony se estremece, y James lo guía para que se siente en el sofá. Le rodea a con un brazo y lo acerca a su pecho.

Rhodey rueda más cerca mientras Carol va a sentarse en el suelo debido a la falta de otros asientos. Ella sabe que esta es la misión de Jim, no suya, y está bien si se mantiene en un segundo plano.

"¿Puedes contarme sobre este sueño, Tones?" pregunta Rhodey.

"Es ... ¿Más como fragmentos? Realmente no tiene sentido " Tony murmura "Siempre comienza cuando se abre paso en la casa, pero luego cambia... "

Rhodey vio las imágenes del traje muerto en Siberia hace años, pero lo recuerda tan claramente como si lo hubiera visto esta mañana. Las cosas que Tony describe coinciden perfectamente con lo que pasó entonces...

"Oye" dice, cuando Tony comienza a llorar al pensar en su bebé destrozado. "No era Gregory, ¿de acuerdo? Era el reactor de Arc. Gregory no estaba allí, Tones, ni siquiera existía en ese momento".

Tony toma una respiración temblorosa, volviéndose para mirar a Rhodey, mientras todavía está presionado contra el pecho de su alfa, por supuesto.

"Fue real, entonces..."

"Sí, por desgracia..." admite Rhodey.

"¿Son enemigos el Capitán América y Iron Man?" Tony pregunta suavemente.

"No, Tony" Rhodey responde con sinceridad, viendo la manera tensa en que James también se agarra a su respuesta "Pero... Bueno, ciertamente ya no son amigos tampoco..."

Durante un rato, la sala de estar pequeña está silenciosa, mientras Tony y James absorben la información. Los únicos sonidos son los silenciosos ruidos de bebé que hace Gregory.

"Mira, esta era la razón por la que no quería ser Tony Stark " refunfuña Tony contra el pecho de James. James lo aprieta en un abrazo.

"Seré honesto contigo, Tones, empeorará desde aquí, en lo que respecta a averiguar qué tan jodido estuvo tu pasado..." Rhodey hace lo que puede para advertirles. "Pero habéis tenido un largo tiempo para conoceros así, sin ideas preconcebidas que distorsionen las cosas... Y si os enamorasteis tanto siendo vosotros mismos, demonios, tal vez valdrá la pena el dolor de recordarlo si os podéis enamorar como Tony Stark y James Barnes también... "

"Wow, esa es toda una demostración de apoyo, terrón de azúcar..." Tony suspira.

“Bueno, puedo ser tu terrón de azúcar, pero no es el trabajo de un mejor amigo endulzar las cosas” resopla Rhodey.

"¿Crees que recuperaremos nuestros recuerdos?" Pregunta James tentativamente.

"Lo creo. Tú lo hiciste una vez antes. Esta no es la primera vez que Hydra juega con tu cabeza, James. Tomó algunos años, pero al final ver gente familiar te ayudó a sacar mucho de lo que habías perdido la última vez. Probablemente sea más fácil para Tony, al menos eso espero, porque hay caras mucho más familiares, si él quiere verlas... En ese entonces, tú sólo tenías a Steve " explica Rhodey.

"Supongo que vamos a hacer esto entonces" dice Tony, dándole a Gregory en sus brazos una mirada contemplativa. "Tengo la sensación de que realmente no entendemos para qué nos estamos suscribiendo, pero, si ayuda a proteger a nuestro hijo, al final valdrá la pena" añade asintiendo.

"Bien. Haremos algunas llamadas, Tones. Me alegra que finalmente vuelvas a casa, hombre ... Realmente estoy muy contento. Ahora, antes de nada, espero que estés planeando dejarme sostener a mi sobrino. ¿Cuándo nació el chaval? " Pregunta Rhodey, notando con alegría que Tony no busca el permiso de su alfa antes de entregar a Greg.

"Nació el 14 de marzo " dice Tony.

"No. ¿El hijo de Tony Stark, nacido el día de Pi? A los nerds les va a encantar eso... "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si hay dudas o cualquier cosa ya saben, comenten ;)  
> Eso sí, recuerden que esto es una traducción, no puedo cambiar las cosas XD  
> Bye!

**Author's Note:**

> Esto tiene 14 capítulos.  
> ¡Empieza la cuenta atrás!


End file.
